


The Sun Rises in the East

by slytherin_queen_heir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_queen_heir/pseuds/slytherin_queen_heir
Summary: There's always been something strange about Rose O'Sullivan, but most couldn't put their finger on it. Not having the slightest clue about her past, she sets off to find out who she really is. And if that isn't enough to drive her mad, she's decided to do it in the middle of the awakening of the largest Wizarding War in history.





	The Sun Rises in the East

Hello everyone, and thank you for reading "The Sun Rises in the East". I am over-the-moon to have people read what I write, as this is truly my passion and I cannot find another outlet, so you wonderful people get to experience it! The following are some notes about this story: 

1\. It is hard for me to update on a regular time schedule, but I will try and write new chapters every few days. Some days, I may even be able to crank out two or three chapters, if I'm lucky. 

2\. My writing may not be the best, as I am a bit young and don't go to school for this. Please don't judge based on the grammar, but do leave tips and tricks in the comments. 

3\. Any suggestions for other stories can be left in the comments below the chapters. 

4\. This is going to be written in the first person from Rose O'Sullivan's point of view. I do hope that isn't too annoying, because I know most like it in the third person.

I believe that is everything I wanted to write in a separate chapter before starting the actual story, so here we go! Welcome to "The Sun Rises in the East"!


End file.
